thundercrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Tales
Legendary Tales (レジェンダリィ・テイルズ, Legendary Tales) is the tenth track of Rhapsody's first full-length album, Legendary Tales. Lyrics ''Legendary Tales Booklet Lyrics And darkness covers all the land the silent river flows the jesters dance around the flame playing an ancient song A song of mighty warriors of epic bloody fights while moonlight meets the manor's walls and I must close my eyes Another tale of infinite wars for the defenders of holy light the fire enters my mind the blood of the innocent before my eyes spreading the wings of the dream I want to win between fire and steel for them all Some knights sleep near fire drowned in their own red wine the elder looks at the high flame knowing the fight will reprise The magic twittering of the birds meets the light of dawn the ancient song is fading now but my old dream carries on Another tale of infinite wars for the defenders of holy light the fire enters my mind the blood of the innocent before my eyes spreading the wings of the dream I want to win between fire and steel for them all Actual Lyrics And darkness covers all the land the silent river flows the jesters dance around the flame playing an ancient song A song of mighty warriors of epic bloody fights while moonlight meets the manor's walls and I must close my eyes Another tale of infinite wars for the defenders of holy light the fire enters my mind blood of the innocents before my eyes / blood of the innocence before my eyes spreading the wings of a dream, I want to win between fire and steel for them all Some knights sleep near fire, drowned in their own red wine The elder looks at the 'igh flame knowing the fight will reprise The magic twittering of the birds meets the light of dawn! The ancient song is fading now, but my old dream carries on Another tale of infinite wars for the defenders of holy light The fire enters my mind blood of the innocents before my eyes / blood of the innocence before my eyes spreading the wings of a dream, I want to win between fire and steel for them all (Solos: Unknown)Please add and confirm solos if at all able. Another tale of infinite wars for the defenders of holy light The fire enters my mind the blood of the innocent before my eyes spreading the wings of a dream, I want to win between fire and steel fire and steel! for them all.... (outro) Japanese Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - ''Dreamlands Entry from MightyRhapsody Night falls and in the forest near the castle's walls the people of Elgard are celebrating another day of peace.The jesters sing about the legendary old battles against the "black king". The knights sing and toast to the warrior, now ready to face the unknown. Soon he falls asleep and, in the last peaceful night, the nordic hero's dreams are dreams full of tragedy and sadness, where the blood of innocents never stops flowing and the will of revenge is more alive then ever. Casting Lineup *Member - position Cast :*The Warrior of Ice Trivia :*-